It's Complicated
by itgirl18
Summary: A love triangle that include a childish girly girl, a stoic captain, a tomboyish girl then suddenly a smiling tensai is added into the picture...Who knows who'll end up with who...Well, love is a bit complicated anyway...TezukaOC and FujiOC also.
1. Introduction

Introduction

The gates of Seishun Gakuen were wide open and numerous students were entering it. A girl with wavy, long, blonde hair, wearing a pearly headband with bright blue eyes was about to enter the gates as well but stopped for a while when called by her two friends. The other one has a shoulder length black hair and the other one has a long brown hair and taller than the other one.

"Reika chan do wait for us," said the girl with shoulder length hair and the blonde haired girl just smiled.

"Let's go inside or we'll be late for class," said the blonde haired girl and the three of them entered the gates together.

Character Info:

Kanzaki, Reika

Age: 14

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Birthday: February 14

Best buds: Yuki the shoulder length black haired girl

Mai the long haired girl with brown hair

Favorite movies: The Princess Diaries and Mean Girls

Favorite actors and actresses: Nicole Kidman and Orlando Bloom

Favorite singer: Taylor Swift

Facts about her:

-She's an only child.

-A consistent top ten student

-She's trendy, loves to read fashion magazines and loves to shop

-Addicted to romance novels

-A hopeless romantic who dreams of finding the perfect boyfriend as soon as possible

* * *

The three girls entered the gate, a girl with brunette hair, tied into a ponytail and riding a bike passed by. The girl seems to be in a hurry trying to catch someone.

"Tezuka kun!" called the girl riding in the bike. "Wait for me!"

Character Info:

Fuyuzuki, Nami

Age: 14

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Green

Birthday: December 24

Best Buds: Tezuka, Kunimitsu

Favorite movies: Tomb Raider and Harry Potter series

Favorite actors and actresses: Angelina Jolie and Pierce Brosnan

Favorite singer: Avril Lavigne

Facts about her:

-The youngest of the two siblings in the family and has an older brother who has a family of his own

-A bit tomboyish

-An athlete and one of the regulars and best players of the Seigaku girl's tennis team.

-Often rides her bike when going to school

-Hates math and loves English and Japanese History

-Has been in love with Tezuka ever since when they were young (they are childhood friends and neighbors) but never had the courage to tell him.

* * *

"Fuyuzuki san and Tezuka san are really close friends that's why a lot of girl envies Fuyuzuki san because no other girl can get close to Tezuka san except for her," said Yuki.

"If you ask me, I feel envious with her closeness with Tezuka san," said Mai.

"Don't tell me that you also have a crush on Tezuka," said Reika.

"Oh come on Reika chan, everybody has a crush on Tezuka" said Yuki.

"Well, I guess you're right but don't include me," said Reika as she continue walking with her three friends. "A lot of girls love to scream his name in a way that could damage their vocal chords."

"So true, you can't blame them," said Mai. "He's almost perfect. He's smart, a good athlete, definitely good looking so what's not to like."

"Yeah and he's also stoic," added Reika. "But I don't hate him for that. I mean, he's just okay but you can't deny the fact that he's stoic and doesn't smile at all, right."

"Right, but he could be the perfect boyfriend you're looking for," said Yuki.

"Haha, don't say that," said Reika. "The kind of boyfriend I'm looking for is someone who's witty, intelligent, caring, expressive and a prince charming type of guy. Someone who could make my heart beat very fast and smiles like an angel." Reika was smiling widely and blushing while describing his ideal guy. She looks really happy when talking about those characteristics.

"Then maybe you're talking about Fuji san," said Mai. "He has a cute smile and he's also very popular among the ladies."

"Nah, Fuji's too unpredictable, tricky and can be really sadistic," answered Reika. "I don't like thoses types of guys. It'll just give me the creeps to deal with them."

"Right," said Yuki and Mai in unison then the three girls entered their classroom.


	2. Chapter 1 Why is my heart beating fast?

Chapter 1 Why is my heart beating so fast?

Reika, together with her two friends, Yuki and Mai entered the classroom. The teacher is not yet around so they just had some chitchat. Reika was busy reading another romance novel while listening with her two friends. A wonderful smile can be seen in her face. When she reads the most romantic part, she blushes and giggles which made her friends exchange looks. Reika has been like this every time she reads romance novel but they still find it really weird.

Nami is also inside the classroom sitting with her teammates about some girly stuff but she just listens. She's not really fond of girly stuff and she's neither the talkative nor the aloof and silent type. She's more of a balanced type of person.

Tezuka then enters the classroom. Girls eyed him and were calling and screaming his name but he just ignored it. Those girls really give him the creeps and their noises are really irritating to his ears. He just walked his way to his seat.

Nami's eyes followed Tezuka. When Tezuka took his seat, she approached him. Well, they're close anyway even though no one's aware that he had liked this guy since like, forever. He knows his fangirls hate her but they can't do anything because they're friend since like the world began. He greeted him and he just nodded. He's well known for being stoic and being his childhood friend, well she kinda got used to it. She can notice those fangirls were giving him killer stares but she doesn't care. Every time she's near Tezuka, her heartbeat begins to race. It's been this way since they were young.

Meanwhile, Reika seems to be enjoying the novel she's reading. Her heart beats very fast and her face is starting to get really, really red.

"Aaahhh!" she screamed. Her scream had overpowered the fangirls noise. Everybody just looked at her but she doesn't seem to notice or maybe she just doesn't to mind them at all. Yuki and Mai were startled with their friend's scream.

"Oohhh! I really love this novel! I'm glad I read it!" screamed Reika clutching Mai's arm and was shaking her. "The hero here is like prince! A knight in shining armor out to save his damsel in distress! I want a prince!" Then she stopped and resumed to reading.

Yuki and Mai just eyed each other and sighed in unison. No one can stop their friend in that condition. They are used to their friends daydreaming, imagination and childish behavior but they still love their friend.

The teacher entered the classroom and everyone prepared themselves for class. The students just sat and listened. The class went on for at almost three hours. The bell rang. The class ended and the students went out of the classroom to eat their lunch.

Reika walked her way to the cafeteria but was not looking on her way because she had all her attention to the novel that she was reading. She didn't mind what was really on her way. It doesn't really matter as long as she finishes the novel she' reading. She's about to reach the conclusion of the novel and no one's going to stop her-BANG!

Reika wasn't looking on her way so she bumped into a person. She dropped her book and she's about to fall on the floor.

"Aahhhhhh!" she screamed then she closed her eyes.

Before her body falls to the ground, a pair of arms caught her. She can also feel the warmth of the person's body. The pair of arms that caught her are somewhat lean. The scent of the man seems to have enthralled her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see the person who owned the pair of arms that caught her. It was Tezuka. They paused for a while. While being in Tezuka's arms, her heart beats so fast.

"_What the…why is my heart beating so fast?" _thought Reika. _"Please stop! Uurgh, I don't get it, why is my heart betraying me."_

Tezuka then helped Reika to stand up.

"Are you alright, Kanzaki san," asked Tezuka.

"Uhmm…yyes!" answered Reika. "Thank you."

"Next time, always look to were you are passing to avoid any accidents," said Tezuka calmly and Reika looked the other way blushing. "It's for your own good as well."

Tezuka left. Reika's eyes followed Tezuka. Her heart still beating very fast. She can't understand why but that's just how it is.

"_Why? Why did I suddenly felt this way"_

"Are you alright Reika chan?" asked Mai.

"So how was it, being caught by Tezuka?" asked Yuki.

Upon hearing Tezuka's name, her heart suddenly beat faster. "Uhmm…it was fine."

"Look, she's blushing."

"Does that mean you're starting to have a crush on Tezuka?"

The two girls laughed and Reika just blushed. "Stop it you two," she screamed then she stood up and ran.

"Reika!"

When she is already far from Yuki and Mai, Reika stopped for a while. "Why is my heart beating so fast upon the mention of Tezuka's name?"

* * *

The bell rang. Reika went to their next class. When she entered the class room it was Tezuka's face she saw first. Yup, his usual stoic, expressionless face. Her heart started to beat fast again and her face is red all over. She saw her two friends who waved at her but she just ignored them and went to her seat. She was disappointed with them because they were teasing her and she hated it.

* * *

The whole afternoon ended and Reika just ignored her two friends. She still hated them for teasing her, how could they for it was the last thing she ever wanted. She still feels weird when seeing Tezuka. She arrived home.

"Mother, I'm home!"

"So how's my baby?"

"I'm fine. I'm just really tired. It's been a long day."

"Go ahead baby."

Reika went to her room. she put on her robe and went straight to the bathromm. She dipped her body into a tub with warm water.

"What a day?" said Reika to herself then she suddenly remembered what happened earlier. "Ahhh…why is this happening to me especially when it comes to that guy? Could it be?"

"No!Aaahhh! this can't be happening!"


	3. Chapter 2 Just a Friend to You

Chapter 2 Just a Friend to You

Nami is in her room, lying on her bed. She was in deep thoughts then she stood up and looked outside the window and saw the window on the other side of hers. It was Tezuka's window. She looked closely at her window to have a better view and can see from her window the form of her friend Tezuka, Kunimitsu who had happened to be the object of her affection for as long as she can remember. She smiled while eyeing him.

It's really awkward for her part to be able to talk to Tezuka but she doesn't care at all. Tezuka doesn't seem to notice the signs of awkwardness in her behavior because he is Tezuka anyway. At first it, it felt really awkward, she had just gotten herself to get used to it. What's important for her is to see him and have a better relationship with him as a good friend of him but it hurts her so much to think that they're just that and nothing more.

This morning, she saw Tezuka caught Reika Kanzaki who was about to fall to the ground, in his arms. She saw that scene and it gave her somewhat, goosebumps. She doesn't understand the reason behind it but it feared her that the scene she had seen earlier might turn into something. She suddenly shook her head to remove that feeling.

What was she thinking? She knows that Tezuka is definitely not Kanzaki's type but she can't help it. She's really afraid. Although not aware of his type, she knows that it's not impossible for Tezuka to like Kanzaki. After all, she had to admit that Kanzaki is pretty, intelligent and trendy. They'll look good together. The only problem with Kanzaki is that she can be really childish, definitely not a sport's enthusiast and she just shout all of a sudden. She loves to read her romance novels like there's no tomorrow. She just shouts that she wants to see her prince like a child who believes in fairy tales. Then she suddenly realized that thinking of Tezuka and Kanzaki being together was just plain stupid. She is not Tezuka's type nor is he Kanzaki's type. She just laughed it off and went back to her bed to lie down.

Even though she had been friends with Tezuka for a long time, she still finds him mysterious. He's the secretive type. He doesn't reveal what he's thinking and she still has no idea if what types of girls he usually goes for or if he wants a girlfriend or not. There's one thing that she's sure that Tezuka really wants, it is no other than, leading Seigaku to the Nationals. With his mind being focused on it, it just means that he definitely has no time to have a girlfriend. Well it's not that she's sure that she'll be his girlfriend because that is still unclear if she'll like her back or not but one thing's for sure, whatever it is she'll be supporting him. That's what friends are for anyway_…yeah friends…just friends_.

Nami closed her eyes for slumber. She's been carrying this heavy feeling for a long time but can't put herself to open it up. It doesn't matter anyway.

* * *

Morning's up. Nami took her bath and changed into her uniform. She went straight to the dining table for breakfast. She greeted her parents then bid them goodbye after finishing her breakfast. She rode her bike on the way to school.

She reached the gates of Seishun Gakuen. She saw Tezuka carrying his bag while walking his way to the hall so she parked her bike and ran towards him.

"Tezuka kun!" she called him. "Let's walk together to the classroom."

Tezuka just nodded and they walked together. Nami eyed him without him noticing then she looked on her way. She just smiled.

"_Being like this for now is fine. Maybe there will be a time where I will be able to open it up to him. But I wonder…when will that time come? Will it even come?"_

Tezuka and Nami entered the hall. She can notice some girls who were giving her a "what on earth are you doing with our Tezuka sama" glare but she just ignored them. Tezuka is just a friend, "_yeah friend_" so there's nothing they can do if they go to school together.

"Good morning Tezuka," greeted Seigaku's smiling tensai. "Good morning too, Fuyuzuki san."

"Good morning Fuji kun," greeted Nami back. Tezuka just gave the tensai a nod.

"I'll just see yuouafter class, bye" said Fuji and went straight to his class room while Tezuka and Nami went to their classroom as well.

Upon entering their classroom, they sat on their seats and prepared the things they'll need for the subject. While in her seat a person, in the form of Reika Kanzaki shocked her. Reika Kanzaki, approached Tezuka and handed him a red box with a red ribbon.

"Tezuka san, good morning!" said Reika then bowed her head. People were looking at them exchanging words while fangirls were giving her "What the heck" stares and guess what, she did not mind them at all for her focus is only on the boy in front of her. "This is a gift for you. You can open it later during lunch. Although I'm not sure if you'll really like it but please accept it from the bottom of my heart."

Tezuka was startled when Reika approached him. He never expected Reika to approach him because aside from the fact that they are not close, she was never a fangirl of his or to anybody and she has her own world were only her or maybe her friends as well can understand. Although he usually accepts gifts given to him by his fangirls but he has no intention of eating them really but when he looked at Reika Kanzaki's bright blue orbs, he decided to accept it willingly. He doesn't understand it either but maybe because she can sense Reika's sincerity of giving him a gift with a meaningful reason in which he does not know. All he can say is that the way Reika presented her gift to him is a much better way than those annoying girls.

"Thanks, Kanzaki san," said Tezuka and took the gift from Reika's hands.

"Thank you for accepting it, Tezuka san," said Reika with gratitude and smile at him.

"I'll be going back to my sit now," continued Reika then bowed again to Tezuka who bowed to her as well and the she returned to her seat.

Nami saw the whole thing and for her, it felt like she was stabbed by a dagger on her chest. Her eyes followed Reika walking her way from Tezuka to her seat. What she saw made her speechless. It even added to the uneasiness she had been feeling last night. She was wondering if this is going to be the start of a rivalry between her and Reika Kanzaki. Although not sure but one thing's certain, tears are starting to form in her eyes but she's just doing her best to stop it by breathing deeply and closing her eyes, hoping that no one will notice her gestures.

* * *

Okay, so this is the second chapter of my latest fanfic. All I can say is that to those who happened to pass by in this fic, pls do leave a review bcoz I would really appreciate it if you leave a review. Hop you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. Chapter 3 is still on the process.


	4. Chapter 3 Please Be My Boyfriend!

Chapter 3 Please Be My Boyfriend!

The bell rang and lunchtime came. Students hurriedly went out of their respective classrooms to eat their lunch. Reika's classmates were really surprised at what she did earlier coz they weren't really expecting her to give Tezuka the gift since she's one of the few girls who doesn't really show an interest in him.

When all the students left the classroom, the only ones who remained were Reika, Yuki and Mai. The two girls approached Reika.

"Hey there sis, how are you?" asked Yuki.

"We're really sorry if we had you pissed yesterday even though we already know that you don't like to be teased," continued Mai.

Reika remained silent for a few minutes. She thought that it was really childish of her to walk out on her friends just like that and besides they were just asking. She had to admit that she acts like a child when mad. She remembered that when the latest sweater that she saw on the magazine was out of stock in a department store she went straight home. She had tantrums, like a child who did not get the toy she desired. She also shouts that startles everyone around her and she doesn't want to hear other's speak and rather stick to what she thinks on the situation. She's aware that these are bad traits of her and she tries her very best to change but there are just times that it just comes out without her control.

But she thought that these two happened to be her two best friends in the whole universe. She had been friends with them for as long as she can remember. Besides, this is not the first time she had misunderstandings with them.

"No, it was me who should be sorry," responded Reika. "Sorry for walking out on you yesterday."

"It's alright," said Yuki. "We already knew that you don't like being teased but we still teased you."

The three friends hugged each other again. There were tears on their eyes.

"Hey, let's have lunch under the tree outside," proposed Yuki.

"Sure, why not," answered Reika and Mai in unison.

"Because Reika has some explaining to do," said Mai as she looked at Reika whose eyebrows met and gaped at her.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Tezuka ate his lunch with his fellow regulars at the cafeteria. It seems like the news about Reika's act this morning spread like fire coz the regulars where really bothering him about the incident. They were persuading him to tell them whole story, especially Momo, Kikumaru, and Inui. He noticed Fuji's dangerous smile. He can sense that he might be planning to do some sinister act on him anytime soon. He just sighed.

He can notice students eyeing him. Some were even whispering to each other. He can tell what it's all about. Well, Reika Kanzaki is quite well known in school because she has her own reputation in this school anyway. Aside from being, pretty, childish, trendy, and a consistent top ten student, other students say that they find her weird and she's a bookworm who never back's out on reading anything even if it's the weirdest story on earth.

"Ne Tezuka, who gave you that cake?" Fuji asked. "Coz it's definitely rare for you to receive gifts from your fangirls. Is she really that special?"

"Wah! So who's that special girl?" asked Momo whose eyes were widened.

"I would love to meet her. Nya!"said Kikumaru.

"Tezuka just glared at the three regulars. Fuji just gave him a sweet smile.

* * *

Reika and her friends just finished their lunch so they hurry up and walked their way to the to the classroom. While passing at the corridors, she can notice that all eyes of every girl are on her. They were giving him glares. Reika just ignored them. She knew for a fact that some girls in this campus don't really like her that much because they think that she's annoying a little weird. But what made it worse is what just happened this morning. Again she just ignored them until she saw Fuji walking towards her.

"Hello Reika san," said Fuji with his usual smile on his face then he leaned closer to her and whispered something on her ear. "Hey, heard the latest buzz?"

Reika has no problem with Fuji calling her with her first name because she allowed him anyway. She had known him for a long time because they live on the same neighborhood and been studying in the same school since elementary. Though they're not really the best of friends nor are they very close but they're quite acquainted with each other. They have this kind of relationship in which the two of them respect each other.

"What buzz, Syusuke san?" said Reika who's eyes widened at what Fuji just said.

"You gave a box with a cake in it to Tezuka and it was delicious," said Fuji.

"Thanks for complimenting the cake," said Reika calmly but she can feel a sweat drop and she feels a little nervous. "It seems like news spread like fire isn't it?"

"Right," answered Fuji then Reika laughs and Fuji joined her.

"Hahahaha!"

The students heard them and looked at them with confusion. Even some of the 3rd year regulars thought they were acting weird. But they thought that since it was Reika, it's normal for her to catch attention for screaming or laughing. But Fuji? Well Inui got the conclusion that since they had known each other for a long time and live in the same neighborhood, they were breathing the same air in the same place that's why they have the same kind of understanding.

The two stopped laughing. "It was nice seeing you Syusuke kun but I still have class," said Reika. "So I guess I'll just see you later."

"Yeah same here," said Fuji and bid her goodbye.

* * *

Time for the last subject of Reika and it is no other but her least favorite subject, P.E. It's swimming and students wore their swimsuits. While still waiting for the teacher to start their class she just eyed the pool. She can feel her heartbeat beating fast. Yeah, she's afraid of the pool because she doesn't know how to swim. While her mind went blank, she suddenly noticed that someone pushed her but wasn't able to see who it was.

"Help!" she shouted while struggling in the water. "Please! Somebody help me, I don't know how to swim!."

"Ah! Kanzaki san, somebody help her!"

"She's drowning!"

Reika's whole body submerged into the pool. She noticed someone jump into the pool and extended a hand to her. She tried to reach the hand but she can't see the face of the person as everything went dark.

Reika woke up and saw the whole students surrounding her. Their P.E. teacher just performed CPR on her.

"Reika! Are you alright!" said Mai and Yuki who looked really worried.

"Yeah, I guess so," she answered.

The class continued. After the class, the students changed into their uniforms and went out of the pool site. Reika is walking with Mai and Yuki who are talking about the incident that happened to her earlier.

"What made you jump into the pool?" asked Mai.

"You know that you can't swim," continued Yuki.

"I did not jump, I was just staring at the pool," answered Reika then stopped walking. "I felt someone pushed from behind."

"Really, who was it?" asked Mai.

"I don't know," responded Reika then the three continued walking. "I didn't see the person."

"Luckily, Tezuka san was there and saved you," said Yuki. "Or else, you would've drowned."

Upon the mention of Tezuka's name, Reika stopped. "Really, he saved me?" asked Reika in a hesitant manner as blush crept into his cheeks.

"Please go home without me!" said Reika. "I forgot that there's something I have to do, bye! See you tomorrow!"

Reika ran away. Her two friends just eyed her as she runs away from them.

"Now, what's wrong with her?" asked Mai.

"She's been acting really weird lately," said Yuki.

The two girls sighed and said in unison, "She's always weird."

* * *

Reika reached the tennis courts. He can see the regulars having the practice, but Tezuka is out of sight. She frowned until the door of the classroom opened. It was Tezuka.

Reika blushed in deep red. Her heart beats faster than before.

"Uhmm…Tezuka!" she called. "I…I…just want to,"

Tezuka approached her hurriedly, grabbing her wrist and pulled her towards him. Her face hit his chest and she blushed. A ball was about to hit her. Their closeness made her want to faint then she moved away from him. It seems that she had been saved by him for the third time.

Tezuka was about to proceed to practice until he was called by Reika.

"Tezuka kun!"

He turned to her. "What is it?"

"Thank you for helping me out," said Reika bowing at Tezuka then she looked at his eye. He just nodded. He was about to leave until-

"Please be my boyfriend!" she blurted. "I want to be your girlfriend!"

Upon hearing those words, Tezuka's attention was turned to Reika and his eyes widened due to the surprise proposal and revelation by Reika who happened to be one of those few girls he wasn't expecting to have affection towards him. Usually, when a girl confesses to him, he just ignores it. But this time, he's somehow speechless and doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know either, how he should react. The day turned out to be a day of surprise.

* * *

So hope you like it. Always remember, thou shalt review.


	5. Chapter 4 Let's go on a date!

Chapter 4: Let's Go on a Date!

Upon hearing Reika's confession, Tezuka just froze. He doesn't know how to respond to her sudden confession. He just eyed her. There was a long silence between the two. Reika just stared at Tezuka wide eyed. The wind just blew their way. Even though they've been eyeing each other, there's still a sign of awkwardness until they heard someone calling Tezuka.

"Tezuka kun!" the person turned out to be Nami.

Nami was shocked to have seen Reika. _"What on earth is she doing here and with Tezuka?" _She felt as if she was stabbed on the chest and wanted to shout at them but controlled herself not to and just eyed them instead.

Reika blushed and felt embarrassed. She can't believe she just did that. She asked herself if she was crazy.

"I'm sorry for the commotion Tezuka san! Reika screamed. "Forget about what I said earlier!"

Then Reika ran away from Tezuka. Tezuka on the other hand, wanted to call her to ask her if she's alright but decided not to. Nami was confused at what is happening.

"What happened? And what was she doing here?" asked Nami. "It's really weird to see someone like Kanzaki san here."

"Nothing, just forget it," answered Tezuka and proceeded to the courts.1

Knowing Tezuka's attitude that no matter how countless times you ask him, she knows that he won't give her and answer.

"I see," she responded and went to their practice.

Reika ran as fast as she could away from the tennis courts. That was the first time she confessed to a guy. For her, this was probably the most embarrassing thing he had done. This was also the first time that she liked a guy.

"Urgh! That was so embarrassing!" screamed Reika to herself. "I can't believe I just did that. I'll never ever show my face to him. But can I even take it. Nooooo!"

* * *

Practice ended. Tezuka and Nami walked home together. The two walked together silently. Nami felt really awkward even though she was already used to this kind of silence. She can't take it anymore and decided to open up the conversation.

"Hey Kunimitsu," started Nami. "Are you excited for the upcoming tournaments to start?"

Tezuka just nodded.

"I know you'll win again in the district and Tokyo tournament," said Nami gleefully. "And you won't have a problem entering the Kantou Tounament."

"But we should not let our guard down," said Tezuka calmly with his usual stoic expression on his face. "There are lots of strong opponent from other school and we should not slack."

"Right,"

* * *

Reika lay on her bed thinking about what she did earlier. Whenever she remembers the incident earlier, she hides her face on her pillow and blushes.

"Now what?" she said to herself. "He'll just think of me as another fangirl. Ohh!"

She tried to sleep to forget what just happened earlier but she can't. It keeps on popping on her mind. She suddenly screamed. Her scream reached her mother's room and alarmed her. Her mother knocked on her room.

"Sweetheart! Are you alright!" asked her mother.

"Yes mother, I'm fine," she answered directly. "Nothing to worry." (Laughs). Then her mother left.

"Maybe reading magazines and finding the latest fashion and gossip will help me recover,"

But then again it didn't help her. She even tried her best to sleep but she can't.

* * *

Morning came and she didn't even get a goodnight sleep. When she looked at her mirror, she was terrified to see dark lines under her eyes.

"Argh! I looked like witch! Urgh!

When she went to the kitchen, she saw a note from her mother that she went out early and left a breakfast for her. Then again, she doesn't have the appetite to eat so she only ate five spoonfuls.

She went to school. While walking, she isn't looking on the way until she bump into someone.

"Are you looking to where you're going?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry Kanzaki san," said the person. "Are you alright?"

The voice was so familiar to Reika that she looked into the person she bumped into earlier. Shock and horror filled her face when she confirmed that it was the very same person she doesn't want to see.

Her face became red all of a sudden. She stood up and ran as fast as she could to be away from Tezuka. Tezuka on the other hand just stood there with his usual stoic expression.

* * *

Reika was avoiding Tezuka the whole day. She had been trying her best not to look at him. When he's near, she's obviously moving away. Her friends thought she was acting weird though. They noticed the dark lining in her eyes.

"Girl, did you even get some sleep?" asked Mai.

"Come on, look at yourself, you looked like you're totally messed up," added Yuki.

"Are you alright?" asked Mai and Yuki in unison.

"Uhmm," still thinking of what to answer until she saw a familiar figure heading this way who happened to be Tezuka walking with Fuji.

"Okay, let's run," she said but when she was about to stand, Mai held her hand.

Tezuka and Fuji passed by them and Reika turned her head to avoid gazing at them.

"You know what, whenever Tezuka's around you're really to starting to act weird," said Mai.

"What do you mean?" asked Reika.

"It's like when he's around, you move as fast as you could to be away from him," answered Mai. "Something happened between the two of you.

"Uhmm, well, you see," answered Reika with hesitation in her voice. "Nothing really.

Mai and Yuki looked at her straight in the eye and she felt really awkward. They've been friends for a long time and they know if something's wrong with her.

"Oh come on Reika, we've been friends for a long time so we know if something's wrong with one of us," said Yuki. "You know you can tell us if something's wrong."

Mai nodded with Yuki's statement. Reika was still unsure if she was going to tell them. For her it was the most embarrassing thing she had done in her life. If there's one moment in her life in which she could erase just freely, then she would definitely erase that one. But then again, they are her friends and friends share secrets, well, maybe.

"Alright, but promise you won't laugh," said Reika.

"Okay,"

"Okay,"

"Well you see, I confessed to Tezuka that I like him and I want him to be my boyfriend!" she said in a very fast manner.

"WHAT! YOU DID THAT!" said the two together.

Reika was red all over due to shame. How she wished that the ground will just eat her up but that was far from happening. Mai and Yuki on the other hand were red all over trying to stop themselves from laughing until it can't be help. Apparently the two burst out in laughter. Reika stood up and walked away from them with tears in her eyes. The two followed her.

"Reika!"

"Wait!"

"You said you won't laugh!" cried Reika. "It's just easy for you to laugh because you don't know how it feels. I knew it! it was pointless to tell you."

"Ooh! Were sorry Reika,"

Reika just cried continuously and the two girls were comforting her.

"Now how can I fix this?" Reika sniffed while asking. "I mean I can't just avoid him for the rest of my life. Were in the same class and were seatmates."

"Why don't you ask him on a date," suggested Yuki. "I think that would be fun."

"What! Are you insane! I can't even face him." screamed Reika.

"Just a friendly date," said Mai. "That can help you not avoid him for the rest of your life."

Reika raised her eyebrow and decided to think it over.

"I guess I'll consider that," said Reika with a slight smile.

* * *

The afternoon classed ended. Students prepared their things for home and left the classroom until only two were left. Tezuka was done preparing his things and decided to head off to tennis practice until Reika walked in front of him. Tezuka raised his eyebrow.

"Uhmm, Tezuka san," said Reika shyly. "Uhmm, about what happened earlier, I just want to say sorry about that. Just forget it."

Tezuka just nodded and walked away slowly. Reika was hesitant whether she should ask him or not.

"Wait! Tezuka san!" screamed Reika. Tezuka stopped walking and turned to Reika. "Can you go on a date with me?"

Tezuka was shocked at what he heard though he didn't show any signs that he was. "What? May I beg your pardon," he said calmly, elegantly and respectfully which made Reika thought that he was like a prince.

"Let's go on a date," said Reika hesitantly that made Tezuka wide eyed. "You know, just a friendly date. Just friends."

Tezuka just stared at her that made her uncomfortable. "Well, if it's okay for you but you're probably busy. So it's okay." Then Reika walked slowly with a disappointed look on her face. It seems like she had embarrassed herself all over again.

"When?"

Reika turned to Tezuka wide eyed. "Anytime you're not busy. It depends on your schedule."

"Sunday, I'm free. Where?" said Tezuka calmly.

"Really! Thanks!" said Reika with an obvious rejoicing look on her face. "Okay! Sunday it is then, at the amusement park!"

Tezuka nodded and started walking to head off for practice. Reika waved him goodbye and ran. The smile on her face didn't seem to fade.

Tezuka may not be interested in girls or when it comes to having a girlfriend but at least he knows how to appreciate what's good in them. He had to admit that Reika has one of the most beautiful smile he had seen. Of course he can see that often, they're classmates since first year and seatmates. Although there are a lot of pretty girls with beautiful smiles but Reika has a warm and sincere one that makes her standout.

Whether it was declared to be a friendly date, a date is still a date. This is not the first time a girl had asked her on a date but this is the first time someone asked him on a date in a friendly manner and not begging on their knees for him to agree. This is the first time he agreed to a girl about going on a date with her. Therefore he concludes that this is his first time going on a date with a girl.


	6. Chapter 5 Friendly Date

**Chapter 5** **Friendly Date**

Saturday night and it took Reika almost three hours to find the perfect attire to wear. She looked at the clock and saw that it's almost ten so she decided to take her beauty rest. She tried to sleep but she can't. She can't stop thinking about her friendly date tomorrow with Tezuka. They both agreed to meet at Tokyo Station at around ten o'clock in the morning. She can't help but feel excited and this the first time she's going on a date with a guy and the guy happens to be her crush. If only reality is just like in the movies or novels she would surely get the guy but she's not stupid or crazy to confuse reality with fiction.

* * *

Tezuka is reading a book entitled "What a Guy Should Do on First Dates" and he realized that he was making a fool of himself reading this stuff when it is not even in his nature. Well he is going on his first date with a girl and he is inexperienced. Others think that he's not the type who's really conscious with what will happen except for tennis but they're wrong. He is only human and he knows how to worry sometimes. Worrying is a common human emotion but he just knows how to handle his composure well that makes him look calm and he doesn't let worrying overtake him. He spotted the clock and saw that it is about ten. He decided to get some sleep.

* * *

Finally Sunday came. Using their car and thanks to the driver, Reiko arrived at the Tokyo Station at exactly ten o'clock in the morning. She's wearing a pink, ruffled, long sleeved blouse with black, pleated skirt which She was surprised to see Tezuka waiting there so he bid goodbye to their driver and approached the person waiting for her. He is wearing a lavender polo and light brown khaki pants with with black shoes.

"I'm sorry, am I really that late?" Reika asked.

"No, you arrived on time," answered Tezuka with his usual stoic expression. "I was just early."

"Oh, is that so," said Reika. "I'm not surprised, you're the most punctual student in class anyway."

Tezuka remained quiet as they walked to the train. Tezuka is still quiet while they are riding the train. His quiet attitude can't help to stop Reika from getting conscious thinking that he's getting bored even with her presence. So Reika started the conversation.

"You know what, it's my first time to ride a train," started Reika.

Tezuka is still quiet. Her way of starting the conversation is ineffective so she just sighed. Tezuka noticed how she sighed.

"Are you ok Kanzaki san?" he asked.

Reika was alarmed with her question. "Yes I'm fine."

After Reika's question, they became quiet again. Both were hesitant to start with each other. At the back of Reika's mind thinks that Tezuka is neither the type who starts a conversation nor talks a lot. While Tezuka thinks that Reika might get bored or disappointed with today's date and it will definitely make him feel guilty though it's not obvious, but it will.

The train reached Maihama Station and after going outside the station, they headed left and saw the Tokyo Disney Sea. The place is amazing. It is full of theme parks that are commonly seen in Disney animated films. Reika was amazed while Tezuka remained stoic.

"Hey before going to the theme parks," said Reika. "Let's have some lunch first. Are you ok with it?"

"You decide," answered Tezuka expressionless.

They ate at the Vulcania Restaurant in Mysterious Island. After lunch, they decided to explore the Mysterious Island. They tried the "Journey to the Center of the Earth Attraction" and the "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage." Reika was really amazed and had fun with the attractions while Tezuka is stoic as usual. He was also amazed, but he's not just really the type who makes himself obvious that he was amazed though. It's his nature anyway. Reika brought her digital camera and took it out of her bag and asked someone to take a picture of hers and Tezuka.

After exploring the Mysterious Island they went out of the attraction and is silent again. Tezuka looked at his watch and it's already one thirty. It was Reika who finally decided to break the silence.

"Uhhmm, Tezuka san," called Reika.

"What is it, Kanzaki san?" asked Tezuka.

"Hope you don't mind if we try the Mediterranean Harbor," requested Reika. "I want to ride the Venetian gondolas."

Tezuka nodded. Reika smiled happily.

The two went to the "Mediterranean Harbor." They went straight to the Italian port city and rode the Venetian gondola. The view was amazing. It was an exact copy of Venice. While in the Gondola, the two were just silent. They viewed the surroundings and were amazed coz they felt like they were actually in Venice but they can't help but feel awkward with each other's presence. Silence fills the air as the gondola gently sails into the Venetian-like waters. Again, it was Reika who broke the silence.

"Uhhm, Tezuka san, to be honest with you, it feels a bit awkward being with you right now," said Reika.

Tezuka just stared at Reika wide eyed. She must've been disappointed with the result.

"But it's normal anyway since it's obvious that we're first timers when it comes to going on a date," said Reika. "You know what, I used to think before that you are a boring guy coz you are quiet most of the time.

Tezuka just listened as Reika speaks.

"Before, I can't understand why lots of girls like you," stated Reika. "I have to agree that you're good-looking but I never saw you smile. Coz for me, smile is the most attractive to a person."

Tezuka just continued listening. He doesn't know how to react with Reika's frankness. Never had he seen a girl who had been so frank with him.

"But being with you, I can say that you're not bad," continued Reika. "You know what, I like you."

Tezuka's eyes widened when he heard Reika's words.

"I think you're cool because you don't let other's affect the way you think and act and don't worry if you're a first timer when it comes to dates coz, so am I," explained Reika. "Like I said before it's a friendly date so can I be your friend?"

Reika offered her hand. Tezuka handshakes with her hand and nodded. Reika just gave him a sincere smile.

Their friendly date at Tokyo Disney Sea ended. At around four in the afternoon they reached the Tokyo Station.

"Thank you for today, Tezuka san," said Reika. "I had fun. I guess I'll have to call the driver to pick me up here."

"Since, were still on our friendly date," said Tezuka calmly, with his usual stoic face. "I was thinking that I could walk you home, if you don't mind walking."

"Sure, I don't mind," agreed Reika. "But can we pass by at my mom's cake shop and eat some cake because I'm quite hungry and I assure you that the cake there is great. My treat! It's free!"

Tezuka nodded. The two continued walking around Tokyo until they reach the cake shop. While walking, the two maintained a silent but not awkward atmosphere. Reika, though a person who's not used to silence when in company of others accepted that Tezuka was indeed, different from others.

* * *

Nami just went out of the bookstore after buying the book she had been dreaming to buy for months. She wore a gray three fourth sleeved shirt, a black skinny denim jean with black converse sneakers. Someone came out of the door of the bookstore and was surprised to see Fuji. Nami thought Fuji looked cute with his attire of white, collared shirt with a gray vest, black pants and white sneakers. She felt weird when she realized that they were wearing matching colors but even weirder when she spotted something on Fuji's hand.

"Fuji kun, it's a surprise seeing you here," said Reika. "Nice outfit Fuji kun and nice book."

""Fuyuzuki san, I wasn't expecting to see you here in this bookstore wearing those colors and buying that book," stated Fuji with his usual creepy and sadistic smile. "I didn't know you were into Japanese classic literature."

"Well, literature is always a part of history," answered Nami. "And I love history."

"Right, I agree with that," responded Fuji.

Nami was about to bid Fuji goodbye until she saw a very familiar person that passed by and it did not even notice that she was standing there. Fuji even noticed the person but the most interesting part is that he is with someone really unexpected to keep him company. Yes, very unexpected. It was no other than Tezuka with Reika Kanzaki.

The two decided to follow Tezuka and Reika. They entered a cake shop that happens to belong to Reika's mother. Fuji remembered the cake that Reika gave to Tezuka. He got the conclusion that it was in this store that Reika got the cake since she is not the type who bakes. Everybody in their house treats her like a princess.

Fuji and Nami peeped into the glass window, careful enough to avoid getting caught by Tezuka. Due to the fact that she can't stand what she is seeing, Nami thought that maybe it was better for her to leave.

"Let's leave, Fuji kun," said Nami and walked away from the cake shop. Fuji just followed.


	7. Chapter 6 Rivalry?

Chapter 6 Rivalry?

Nami is preparing for school. She put on her uniform and tied her hair. She prepared her things especially the two lunchbox she prepared. She decided to prepare Tezuka his lunch because she can't seem to forget what she saw the other day. It was very unexpected and she feels threatened. And this time it's time for her to make Tezuka feel how much she had loved him from the start. Reika seems to be not so shy in showing affection towards him that's why she must also make a move. She will definitely not lose to Reika.

* * *

Reika also prepared Tezuka his lunch. He prepared for it all night by herself. And she also took a cake from their bakeshop that happens to be the best in town. Her mom joined her at the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm going to school and prepared your breakfast. Bye!" said Reika then ran off towards the door to go to class.

"My daughter can be really crazy sometimes," said Mrs. Kanzaki then tasted Reika's cooking. Her face turned from smile to grimacing. "It seems that my daughter didn't get my expertise in cooking."

* * *

Kantou tournament is fast approaching. The boy's tennis club is really practicing hard. Tezuka is being more strict than his usual strictness. Reika arrived at the courts early. Tezuka saw her so he looked at her and she just waved her hand towards him.

Nami who was at the opposite side of the bench saw Reika and was awed with her enthusiasm to come to the tennis courts this early.

The team practiced really hard. Then it was break time so the team decided to get lunch. The two girls took their lunchbox outside of their bags and ran towards Tezuka as fast they can.

"I prepared a lunch for you!" said Reika and Nami in unison.

The whole team paused for a moment to look at them. Even some fangirls who watched the practice looked at them.

Tezuka just sighed. Fuji chuckled. Tezuka is being teased by her fellow regulars namely Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

"Ooh, Buchou is one lucky guy," teased Momoshiro.

"That's Tezuka for you!" laughed Kikumaru.

"Kanzaki san you're so early to be here," said Nami. Shouldn't you be at the library this time? It's been you're routine ever since."

"Fuyuzuki san, routines can change," answered Reika. "Shouldn't you be practicing at a time like this for your next match? I mean, the boys are practicing hard for their match and you're just here. Won't your teammates be looking for you?"

"Well today is a day off from practice," said Nami then looked at the lunchbox in Reika's hands. "I didn't know that you cook?"

"Well it runs in the family," said Reika. "After all, my mother is a famous chef and a restaurateur. We own one of the best chain of restaurant and bakeshop in town."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," answered Nami.

Tezuka and the two girls sat on the benches to have their lunch together. The presence of the two girls didn't change any of his stoic reaction. The two girls are eying each other. They can definitely feel the starting rivalry between them.

"_Fuyuzuki san is close to Tezuka. She is sporty like Tezuka and she's also pretty and popular. It's not impossible for Tezuka to like her, so I must not let my guard down."_

"_Kanzaki san is quite a rival. Everybody knows that aside from being brainy like Tezuka, she's popular and even though she's probably the weirdest girl I have encountered, I don't deny the fact that she's beautiful. I must not let my guard down."_

The two girls just continued to stare at each other. Things are heating up between them, until Fuji interrupted. "May I join you girls? Tezuka?"

Tezuka just nodded.

"Sure," said both girls in unison.

The four started eating. Tezuka tasted the dishes in the two boxes. Fuji tasted Nami's cooking.

"Wow, Nami, you really are good in cooking, are you?" praised Fuji. "Your curry taste's good."

Nami blushed from the praises. "I'm the only daughter so it's important for me to learn house chores, most especially, cooking.'

"Your father and brothers must be rejoicing at the table every time you prepare them food?" asked Fuji then he suddenly grinned. Tezuka noticed his grin and and sensed something. Fuji continued to ask. "So why did you prepare this dish?"

"I prepared this dish because this is Tezuka's favorite food," answered Nami and her statement caught Reika's attention.

Reika looked from Nami to Tezuka and looked down on the lunchbox she prepared. She was feeling uneasy. Tezuka noticed her uneasiness.

Tezuka patted Reika's back. Reika smiled in return. She tasted her cooking. While tasting her cooking, she choked suddenly then coughed. Tezuka offered her water.

"I'm sorry for that!" screamed Reika. "I better go."

Reika stood up and took the lunchbox she prepared for Tezuka. Then she ran outside. Everybody was surprised with her. Tezuka just looked at the running figure and then she was gone.

When no one is around, she cried quietly. "OMG this is embarrassing! It tastes awful!"

"Are you ok? Kanzaki san?"

Reika paused and was shocked at the voice that she heard. When she turned back to see who it was, it was Tezuka. She screamed in horror. She was about to run but Tezuka grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me! Please! Let go of me!"

Tezuka sighed and decided to let go of Reika. Reika stopped screaming. Now there was silence between them.

"I'm sorry," said Reika. "I know it's awful. I shouldn't have prepared you lunch. I better go."

Reika walked away and Tezuka was just quiet. Then Reika turned back.

"Don't worry. This is the last time you'll taste my cooking like that!" said Reika. "Next time, I'll cook you a very delicious curry. I swear to you that!"

* * *

At the tennis courts, Nami was left with Fuji. Fuji is smiling at Nami in a weird way. Nami seems to be uncomfortable with it and what made her even more uncomfortable is that Tezuka decided to follow Reika.

"Uhmm, Fuji kun, why are you smiling like that?" asked Nami.

"Fuyuzuki san, this is probably the most interesting rivalry I've ever seen," answered Fuji then continued eating.

Tezuka returned.

"Kunimitsu, where's Kanzaki?" asked Nami.

"She went home," answered Tezuka.

"Tezuka, Kanzaki san left her bag," said Oishi.

* * *

Reika Kanzaki finally arrived at their house. The maid greeted her.

"Good afternoon, Reika sama," greeted the maid.

"Is mother here?" asked Reika.

"She's upstairs," answered the maid.

"Please get me any available recipe book in this house!"

"Hai!"

After collecting all the recipe books, Reika scanned them until she found the perfect recipe she was looking for. So she started her cooking. She was having a hard time slicing the vegetables. The maid felt sorry for her so she decided to teach her mistress the proper way of slicing veggies. At first it was hard for her but surprisingly she learned the proper way of slicing easily.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nami is walking home with Fuji. Tezuka can't walk with Nami home because he had to return Reika's bag. She can't understand why does it have to be him to return the bag when Fuji lives in the same neighborhood with Reika. They are now outside Nami's house.

"I know you feel sad that it is not Tezuka who walked with you," said Fuji.

Nami just kept quiet.

"How do you think of Reika as a rival for Tezuka's affections?" asked Fuji.

Nami breathed deeply. "She's quite a rival. She has the qualities that I don't have. And somehow, I think I envy her determination to capture Kunimitsu's attention and at the same time, I admire her guts to be able to get close to him and be able to make him do things he doesn't usually do."

"Such as?"

"Convincing Kunimitsu to go on a date with her cause he did go with her," said Nami.

"Well, I think you should focus on your resources when it comes to Tezuka." said Fuji. "Not on the qualities that you don't have. I think your closeness to Tezuka fears Reika more than you think."

Nami's eyes widened and they met up with Fuji. It's the first time she had a close view of his eye. They were beautiful and as blue as the ocean and somehow, there's something with the way he looks at her then it shifted to a sweet smile.

"You think so?" asked Nami.

Fuji nodded. Nami smiled.

"Thanks for lifting my spirits up, Fuji san," said Nami smilingly then entered to their gate and ran towards the door.

Fuji just stared at Nami until she's gone. Fuji was about to start walking until Nami came out and called him.

"Fuji san," called Nami.

Fuji turned his head towards Nami with a smile.

"I just want to tell you not to worry about you lunch tomorrow," said Nami.

Fuji gaped at her. "What do you mean Fuyuzuki san?"

"I'll be the one to bring you your lunch," said Nami blinking her one eye at Fuji. "It's a reward for walking me home and for lifting my spirits up. That is if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," said Fuji. "I would love to taste your delicious cooking again."

They smiled at each other and finally parted ways.

While Fuji is alone walking on the streets of Tokyo on his way home, something just popped up in his mind.

"_Things are getting more interesting I suppose," _thought Fuji. _"How are you going to deal with it, Tezuka?"_

* * *

Tezuka is now in front of Reika's house, knocking. The door opened and there he saw a beautiful woman in her late thirties or early forties. She figured out that it is Reika's mother because that's where she got her beautiful looks. She doesn't deny that she finds Reika beautiful. In fact there are a lot of beautiful girls in their school but she's not yet interested in girls.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu, Kanzaki san's classmate," said Tezuka.

Reika's mother definitely recognized Tezuka. She knows that this is the guy her daughter is crazy of. She was of course, thrilled to see him. She let him in.

"Good afternoon, come in," said Mrs. Kanzaki. "What brings you here?"

"I just came here to return Kanzaki san's bag," answered Tezuka. "She left it that's why I came here to return it."

Reika's mother sighed. "I see. Sorry to bother you. My daughter can be really childishly clumsy and forgetful at times. Thanks for returning it. She's in the kitchen."

Tezuka nodded and entered the house. She observed the house. It has a lovely interior design. It's a bit traditional Japanese style with a mixture of modern Japanese style. They finally reached the living room. It is wide. The side were Tezuka is have large couches and sofa this is probably were they receive visitors. Then on the other side is a room with an opened traditional sliding door made of wood. Inside the room is a short legged table just like in traditional Japanese rooms and it's walls were printed with traditional japanese art .

"Just sit down for a while and I'll just call her," said Reika's mother. "She's in the kitchen."

Tezuka was about to sit down and Reika's mother was about to go the kitchen until they heard an exploding sound to the direction where the kitchen is. The two ran as fast as they could towards the kitchen. The kitchen is filled with thick black smoke.

Reika's mother turned on the exosfan and the smoke finally became thin. The kitchen was a mess.

"What happened here!" screamed Reika's mother.

Reika just smiled at her mother. She was a total mess as well.

"Look at you you're a total mess!" said Reika's mother. "You can't face your visitor like that! Go upstairs and get cleaned up!"

"Visitor? What visitor?" said Reika in an innocent manner until she scanned the surroundings and was alarmed to see that Tezuka was there, staring at her.

She can feel her body sweating. It was so embarrassing for her. She ran away from the kitchen straight upstairs.

Reika's mother just sighed. "The kitchen's a total mess," she said. "I'm sorry that you were able to witness this.'

"It's ok, I'll just help you clean it," offered Tezuka.

"No you don't have to," said Reika's mother. "I'll just call someone to clean this. You can bring my daughter's bag in her room. Upstairs then turn left. If you see a pink door then that's it."

* * *

Reika bathed as fast as she could. She put on a clean dress. She fixed her hair as fast as she could. Someone knocked on her door.

She opened the door and she was shocked to see who it was. She felt like hiding so she tried to run but Tezuka held her wrist. She turned her head and looked at Tezuka's face.

"Are you alright?" asked Tezuka.

The question made Reika's face blush so she hid it. She stood straight and pulled her hand away from Tezuka's grip. Tezuka let go of her wrist.

"Come in, this is my room," said Reika.

The room is wide and full of girly stuff. It is neat as well and very organized. It has a lot of built in shelves and cabinet filled with clothes and shoes that are arranged properly.

"What brings you here?" asked Reika.

"I just came here to return your bag because you left it at the benches," said Tezuka.

"Oh, silly me, thanks," said Reika.

"I think I better go," said Tezuka. "My parents might be looking for me now."

"Right," said Reika. "I'll just walk you to the gate.

Tezuka nodded.

They went downstairs. Reika's mother is in the living room reading a magazine.

"Excuse me ma'm, I'm going now," said Tezuka and bowed down. "It was nice meeting you."

"Maybe you can stay here for dinner," said Mrs. Kanzaki.

"Thank you but I have to go because my parents might be wondering where I am now," said Tezuka. "It was really nice meeting you ma'am"

"I see," said Mrs. Kanzaki. "Well then, becareful on your way home.

Reika and Tezuka headed to the door and went to the gate.

"Tezuka, thanks for returning my bag," said Reika sincerely. "And I'm sorry for some happenings today."

"Huh?" answered Tezuka.

"I'm sorry if my cooking tastes bad," apologized Reika. "And the mess you saw earlier. I'm really sorry (bowing)."

Tezuka nodded. "There's always a room for improvement," said Tezuka then started walking.

Reika gaped at his words. She smiled at his walking figure.

"Tezuka!" she called. "Thanks! Like I said I this will be that last time you'll taste my cooking! Next time! it will be the most delicious cooking ever!"

Tezuka turned back to face her and nodded. Then he turned again to the direction he's heading to and started walking.

* * *

Reika went inside their house and closed the door.

"He's a polite and a very handsome boy," greeted Reika's mother. "No wonder you like him."

She blushed.

"But she doesn't smile a lot," continued her mother. "But I guess it'll be fine. Your dad was a bit like that but he's a sweet fellow.

"I'll make sure that I'll be a good cook sooner!" said Reika. "What happened today at the kitchen won't happen again! I assure that mother dear!"

* * *

I'm glad to have this finally updated. I really miss updating it. So what do you think? Just leave your comments or any suggestions! I would really appreciate it a lot. See you for the next update!


	8. Chapter 7 Winning a Man

Chapter 7 Winning a Man's Heart

"_The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" _thought Reika.

It was Sunday so no classes for Reika. She just spends the whole day undergoing cooking lessons with their housemaid as her instructor. She's fine with slicing the vegetables and other stuff needed for the cooking but her problem is when it comes to mixing the ingredients. She can't really understand what her problem is because she can't seem to get the right taste and it's really pulling her hopes of learning how to cook, down. Her cooking won't stand a chance against Fuyuzuki's cooking. She won't be able to capture Tezuka's heart if the food she cooks tastes like this.

"Urrgh! I've done this for the nth time and it's still the worse!" she whined. "What's wrong with me? Why can't I get it?"

"Ms. Reika, please calm down," said the housemaid holding her trying to calm her down.

Kanzaki, Ruriko is standing at the kitchen door watching her daughter whining about how bad her cooking is. Somehow, she herself can't understand either why a good chef such as her, had a daughter who's been bad at cooking. She remembered when she got a report from Reika's home economics teacher last year that Reika's cooking had blown up the entire cooking room. She also received another report from the teacher that her home economics grade is being pulled down by cooking because her cooking is very far from satisfactory.

She compared Reika to herself when she was young. She was just as pampered as her daughter is. But unlike her daughter, she had passion for cooking at an early age, so she learned cooking way earlier than her daughter. She aspired to be a chef and she did, until realizing that she wants to have her own restaurant. And she did have her own restaurants and hired some cook but giving them her own recipes. While her daughter on the other hand, just realized that she want to learn how to cook because he met the guy he likes. When she met Reika's dad, she's already an established chef.

"What's going on here?" she asked

"Oh mother! I'm hopeless when it comes to cooking!" Reika whined. "How come you never passed down your talent on me."

Mrs. Kanzaki faced the maid helping Reika with the cooking. "Leave us for a while. I'll take care of her."

The maid left the mother and daughter alone and tended other things that needed to be tended in Kanzaki household.

"Oh sweetie! Cooking is not about talent," said Mrs. Kanzaki, giving her daughter a sincere smile.

Reika eyed her mother, being confused with what her mother just said. "Then what is it about?"

"It's all about passion."

"Huh?"

"Talent is useless if you don't have the passion for it. All you need is to have the passion and you must learn to love it."

"I see. Passion and love for cooking."

"That's all the instruction I can give you. I guess I'll leave you because I have to tend something important," said Ruriko, winking at her daughter. "Good luck with your cooking!"

"What! That's all. Wait mother!"

Before Reika can say anything, her mother was out of sight. She was left alone in the kitchen.

"That's it! I can do this!"

* * *

Nami woke up early to her early morning jogging. It had been her daily routine ever since she can remember. She loves to have her early morning jogging during weekends when there are no classes. Before going back to their house she decided to pass by at someone's house.

Tezuka woke up to help her mother with the household chores. Upon going downstairs, he heard a knocking sound on their door.

"Kunimitsu, please open the door," said Tezuka's mother.

Tezuka went straight to the door to open it. Upon opening it, he spotted a panting Nami on their doorstep. He can tell that she was having her early morning jogging for she is sweating.

"Hey Kunimitsu, I was just having my early jogging so before going home, I decided to check up on you," said Nami smiling.

Tezuka was just quiet. He just gave his childhood friend a nod as a response.

"Say, do you have practice today," asked Nami.

"No, today is free time for all the regulars," replied Tezuka.

"That's great! Coz I was hoping if I you would come to me the street tennis court to play tennis with me?" said Nami. "Like what we always do. That is, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind, since I don't have anything to do today," answered Tezuka. "It would be good to have my personal practice with the Girl's tennis team captain."

"Thanks Kunimitsu!" said Nami happily then putting her arms around Tezuka whose eyes widened upon her action. "I'll just pass by here at around ten o'clock. Bye! I have to go home. Have some chores to do."

* * *

Reika is still focus on her cooking. This time, she's being careful with the cooking. She mixed them carefully.

"I can do this," said Reika with a smile on her face. "As long as I love what I'm doing."

A few minutes later, Reika finished cooking. She grabbed a teaspoon to use it for tasting. Upon tasting it, the outcome had somewhat surprised it. She can feel the chill running through her spine. She herself couldn't believe it either. She can feel the tears running down from her eyes.

"Reika! So how's your cooking?" asked Ruriko.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, the site of her daughter in tears startled her.

"Hey what's wrong honey?"

"Will you taste it mother?"

Ruriko followed her daughter's request. She grabbed a spoon to taste Reika's cooking. Upon tasting it, her eyes widened. Then she glanced at Reika.

"This is the first time I cooked that tasted good," said Reika with tears falling down. "I can't help but cry because of joy."

"Oh come on honey, you don't have to cry," said Ruriko. "It seem that you understood what I told you earlier. Good job dear."

Reika just smiled at her mother. She knows that she deserves this result. It was what her hard work and passion to learn and improve earned her.

"_There's always a room for improvement."_

"_Thanks Tezuka for that encouragement. Now I can let you taste my cooking that I'm really proud of. I can finally prrepare you lunch."_

* * *

Tezuka and Nami arrived at the street tennis court. They took their own rackets from their bags and prepared for the game. They stood on the different sides of the court facing each other.

Nami can't explain how happy she is that it's just the two of the together. Ever since they became captain of their own teams, they were deprived of the chance to bond with each other. She felt that it built a gap between them but it never stopped her from loving him. Now that a rival is threatening her chance with him, she will do anything just to fill the gap. She'll never give up the man he had been in love with since childhood.

"One set match. Let's play with fun," said Reika. "I'll serve, if it's all right with you?"

Tezuka nodded. Then name started to serve and Tezuka returned it. The two had a long rally. Because of their gender difference, their strength and speed difference were obvious. Nami was having a hard time returning Tezuka's strong returns but her being also a national level at the girl's tennis circle, she's not doing bad either. The game ended with Tezuka winning 6-4.

After the game, the two sat on the benches. They decided to rest for a while before going home. Long silence filled the air. Nami, at first, was hesitant to break the silence but still did it.

"It seems that Kanzaki san is getting closer to you," said Nami.

"Hn?" Tezuka looked at Nami with an eyebrow raised.

"And I think, you're fine with it," continued Nami. "You don't seem to be annoyed compare to how you react with those fan girls."

"She's not a fan girl and she didn't do anything to annoy me," answered Tezuka.

"You're right, and she prepared you lunch," said Nami. "Quite shocked, coz she was the girl last year who almost blew up the home economics room. Well, maybe she had improved. There's always a room for improvement, right?"

Tezuka nodded.

"So what do you think of her," asked Reika with a sheer of curiosity in which Tezuka noticed in her voice.

Tezuka stayed quiet for a while. It took him for a while to formulate an answer of what he thinks of Kanzaki. Even though they went on a date and became a bit acquainted with each other, he still doesn't know how to describe the girl. To him, she's still a stranger but it feels weird that even though she's still a stranger to him, he's a bit comfortable with her. Maybe it's because of her frankness, outgoing yet sincere and gutsy behavior that made her unique to him. It seems that she's the only girl who asked him on a date in friendly manner though he would usually refuse it yet, there's something about her aura that made him do it. Maybe it's because of the intentions of being friends with him, not nailing him.

"She's nice but I still don't know her that much," was all the answer he could think of. Then he stood up picking up his bag. "Let's go."

"Hai!" answered Nami.

Tezuka and Nami walked on the streets that lead them on their neighborhood. Nami can't help but glance at Tezuka in which he was able to notice.

"Something wrong Nami?"

"Nothing Kunimitsu." Then Reika blocked Tezuka's way and looked him straight in the eye. She smiled at him. "Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to me. Being able to bond with you again just like old times. Thank you very much."

Tezuka smiled at her and nodded. "I also miss our childhood bonding so I should thank you as well. Let's go."

Then the two started walking. When they finally reached their neighborhood. They finally reached tezuka's house.

"Kunimitsu! There's something I want to give you," sadi Nami, giving him a blue colored box. "I also have one so we have the same."

Tezuka opened the box and saw a golden tennis ball key chain. His eyes widened and looked at Nami straight in the eye. She smiled at him.

"Good luck for both of us in our upcoming matches. We will make it to the nationals and go for the gold," said Nami patting Tezuka in the shoulder. "We must not let our guard down!"

Tezuka nodded. "Thank you."

Nami's house is two blocks away from Tezuka's house. Nami bid him goodbye and ran toward her house like a happy child. Tezuka just stared at the running girl's back. Then Nami turned to him and smiled at him then he nodded at her. When Nami was out of sight, he got in.

In his room, Tezuka sat at the chair beside his bed. He eyed the key chain he's holding. He remembered everything Nami said like in a way that he's still hearing it.

"_Goodluck for both of us in our upcoming matches."_

"_We will make it to the nationals and go for the gold,"_

"_We must not let our guard down!"_

"We will make it to the nationals."

* * *

Reika is really happy with the outcome of his cooking. It was the first time that he cooked that tasted decent. She and her mother together with their two maids enjoyed the food she cooked. She was really happy because it was the first time that she was praised for her cooking. It was indeed a big improvement for her cooking now that her mother told her the technique.

"_There's always a room for improvement,"_

She had to admit though that cooking the whole morning was so exhausting. She had many trials and errors with her early cooking just this morning. Luckily, the last one ended up good. She lay at her bed. She felt like her eyes wanted to close so she did. A few minutes later, she's already asleep.

* * *

"_Tezuka! I prepared you lunch! And I assure you that it's different from before! It's delicious!"_

"_Congratulations, Kanzaki san."_

"_Thanks to you because you encouraged me that there's always a room for improvement. Thank you. That's why I really want you to taste this."_

"_Sorry but I can't Kanzaki san. It's already too late for you."_

"_But why is that? What do you mean?"_

"_I have a girlfriend. I'm sure you've met Nami."_

"_Whaaaaatttt! You're joking right!"_

"_No he's not, kanzaki san. I'm his girlfriend and he's my boyfriend. He's mine and I've won."_

"_Noooooo! This can't be! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Reika woke up, panting. She felt as if she's running out of her breath.

"It was just a bad dream," she muttered.

"That's it, I'll make him lunch tomorrow."

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

* * *

Reika woke up early to prepare her lunch and Tezuka's. She poured all her heart into her cooking. She cooked with so much passion that she became happy that it tasted good. She also cooked their breakfast. She's already enjoying the fact that she already knows how to cook. Then she prepared for school and left.

* * *

Nami also prepared Tezuka lunch and Fuji as well, just like what she promised the tensai. She already packed all her things and left for school.

* * *

During school days, when classes are going on, there are two types of students. The first ones are those who listens and concentrate on the lessons being discussed. While the second ones are those who are not attentive and don't listen at all. To put it simply, they are those who wait for the lunch bell to ring.

When the lunch bell rang, some students raced to the cafeteria while others stayed and took their lunchboxes out of their bags to eat lunch. Reika and Nami ran towards Tezuka , who is sitting beside Oishi.

"TI made you lunch!" said the two girls in unison.

The two girls glared at each other. They want their lunch to be the one that Tezuka chose. Their world revolved around each other during that time until they were interrupted by Fuji and Eiji.

"Hey, Fuyuzuki san, I remembered what you said to me the other day that you will bring me lunch," said Fuji smiling.

"Oh yeah, here it is," said Nami, smiling at Fuji who sat between Nami and Reika. While Eiji sat beside Oishi.

"Thanks Fuyuzuki san," said Fuji then eyed Tezuka who eyed him in a way that he found amusing. "Hello Reika san."

"Hello Syusuke san," Reika greeted back.

Then Fuji noticed something that's on Nami and Tezuka's tennis bag. He turned to Reika who is eying Tezuka and the same with Nami. Tezuka on the other hand just ate his lunch quietly. He grinned a bit in which Tezuka noticed.

"Hey, Tezuka, it seems that the thing hanging in your bag and Fuyuzuki san's bag is quite interesting," said Fuji, in a smile that Tezuka recognized.

Reika was alarmed at Fuji's statement. Then she spotted a small golden tennis ball keychain hanging on both bags.

"Oh, that, I bought two and gave Kunimitsu the other one since we have the same goal for our team ," said Nami smiling. "Nationals and going for the gold.

Reika felt her heart crushed. Then the chopsticks she was holding fell on the ground. Her facial expression looked troubled and it was obvious.

"Are you okay Reika san," asked Fuji.

Reika nodded and gave him a weak smile. She grabbed her chopstick that she dropped. Then she turned to Tezuka with a troubled look on her face. Tezuka noticed it but pretended that he didn't.

Fuji can almost feel the thrill that this so called love triangle might offer. Fuji gave Tezuka a scary smile who responded him a frown.

"_Interesting. It's been a while since I've done something crazy. We'll see what will happen."_

* * *

__This is the lastest update. Hope you like it. feel free to review and speak what's on your mind.

See you for the next update.


	9. Chapter 8 A Night to Remember

Chapter 8: A Night to Remember

Tezuka just finished morning practice and is now walking in the middle school building towards the classroom until a familiar voice called her.

"Tezuka!" said the voice.

Tezuka turned to the direction where the voice is and saw a Reika running towards him. He stopped for a while to wait for her reach him. When she reached him, she stopped for a while, bending her waist with hands on her knees, panting. Tezuka just looked at her, amused.

"Are you okay, Kanzaki san?" asked Tezuka.

"I'm fine, just tired from chasing you," said Eri, trying to catch her breath then straightened her body to get a good view of Tezuka's face and smiled at him. "I was calling you while you were about to go inside the middle school building but it seems you can't hear me so I just ran to be able to catch up with you."

"I see, well then, we should get going," said Tezuka with a small smile in his lips. "Before sensei catches us here and declare that we are late."

Reika saw the small smile in his lips and blushed a little then smiled at him. "Right! Let's go,"

The two walked towards the classroom. Upon reaching the door, Reika was surprised to see Nami standing there. Tezuka and Reika greeted her good morning in unison. Upon realizing, she blushed and tucked her hair at the back of her right ear. She and Tezuka still walked together until they reached their respective seats. She can hear whispers coming from the females in their class and can also feel their eyes on him but she didn't mind.

"_They are just jealous! Hah!" _she thought. _"Way to go Reika!"_

* * *

Nami felt her heart break when she saw Tezuka together with Reika walking towards the classroom. She can't understand the fact why on earth does she feel threatened with Reika liking Tezuka. A lot of girls had already declared their love for her dear friend but it doesn't scare her. She has a lot of rivals for Tezuka's affection but it is Reika that she truly considers as her rival. She always convinces herself that Reika is just another fangirl for liking Tezuka but it seems that Tezuka doesn't see Reika as one of his fangirls. Even another part of her is convinced that Reika is not a fangirl and she just happened to like the man she loves the most. Reika sure is crazy but isn't really as crazy as his fangirls and just acts like a normal girl to a guy she likes and can feel the sincerity in her eyes. What's really funny for Nami is that, she can see something different in Tezuka's eyes when talking to Reika and she can't explain what that look in his eyes meant, but it really scared the hell out of her.

"_What if Kunimitsu likes Kanzaki back and he just haven't noticed it yet."_

Nami just looked at Tezuka who was just scanning his notes. Then she glanced at Reika who was just reading her obsessions, romance novels. The thought of the two of them becoming a couple in the future just breaks her heart.

"_I won't let her win!"_

* * *

The bell rang signaling the students for break time. They were just given assignments in two of their subjects that they could do over the weekend and it's by pairs. What's really funny is that, in those to assignments, Tezuka is paired up with Reika.

"Hey! Tezuka," said Reika, just approached him with a sincere smile on her face. "About our two assignments, well I just want to tell you that maybe we can work both on our math and art homework on Sunday."

Tezuka nodded. "Where?"

"Uhmm… I was wondering that, since you've been to my place before," said Reika. "What if we do it on your place? That is, if it's fine with you."

Tezuka nodded as a sign of agreeing.

"Your place it is then," said Reika. "Okay, I'll be there at around one-thirty."

Reika smiled happily at Tezuka and ran towards her friends that are waiting for her. She gave him one last look, still smiling then waved her hand at him then left with her friends.

While Reika was still running to her friends, Tezuka just stared at her running form. When she smiled at him and waved her hand, he just nodded. When she left, a small smile was formed on his face that even Tezuka himself didn't notice.

Only one person noticed it though and that was Nami, whose heart is breaking because of what she just witnessed. She can feel the tears forming in her eyes that are about to fall but was able to manage in stopping it from falling. She walked towards Tezuka.

"Hey Kunimitsu! Let's go!" said Nami. "Let's have our lunch at the cafeteria."

Tezuka just nodded. Then they left the classroom together and walked towards the cafeteria.

While walking towards the cafeteria, Nami thought of what just happened during the morning classes. She just can't believe that in two assignments, Tezuka was paired with Reika while she on the other hand was paired with Nakato of the Boy's soccer team in math which is a total bad luck because he's one of the laziest dude in their year but lucky that in art, she's paired with her team mate Sayaka.

Nami just sighed at that thought. If only she was paired up with Tezuka, things would just turn out easier and more convenient for her. They are walking towards the cafeteria then she glanced at her companion who is looking serious as ever. She smiled while looking at him then looked on her way.

"_How can he still look handsome when looking serious?" _she thought. _"Oh well, I guess that's one of his charms._

* * *

It's Saturday evening and Reika just finished reading her romance novel, Jewels by Danielle Steel. She loved the novel and because of this, Danielle Steel is now officially her favorite romance author. She thought that William, the main male character, was just dreamy and how she wished that Tezuka would be like that to her. But even though Tezuka can be aloof, stoic or cold to her, it just doesn't matter because she still likes him the wayhe is no matter what.

Reika walked towards her closet to find the perfect wear tomorrow. She has lots of dresses to choose from, since she loves dresses and shoes but can't seem to find the perfect one. She fell on the floor as a sign of giving up and was about to scream until, someone knocked on her door. She opened it only to see her mother arriving from her New York trip to visit her pilot father.

"Mother! I missed you!" said Reika. "How's dad!"

"He's fine sweetie!" said Mrs Kanzaki. "Oh by the way, I got you some new stuff, better check it out."

"Really! Thanks mom!" said Reika, kissing her mom's right cheek."

"Okay, I better go back to my room and have some rest," said Mrs. Kanzaki. "I'm really tired from the whole travel."

"Goodnight mom," said Reika, then closing the door when her mother was out of sight.

Reika took the stuff from the three shopping bags she just received from her mother. The first bag revealed a beautiful gold Chanel clutch bag. The second bag had three box of shoes, two from Chanel, a gray flat shoes with a black ribbon in the middle and a black boots while the other one from Versace, a golden high heeled shoes with small diamond beads in front making it sparkle with glamour which made Reika smile happily.

"I think I'll just wear this shoe during prom," said Reika looking at the third shoe. "It's still far though."

Then inside the third bag are three different dresses. The first one is a red tube gown with embroidered small black leaves and flower on the part of the lower half by Versace.

" _Wow! This is beautiful but I can't wear this tomorrow… maybe for prom night."_

The second dress was a magenta short-sleeved silk dress by Prada with a V-neckline, a band in the waist with extensions that needs to be tied into a ribbon and with laces on the bottom most part of the dress.

"_Beautiful but a bit classy, maybe next time."_

The third dress happened to be more simple compared to the other two. It is by Dolce and Gabbana, a teal sleeveless, cocktailed dress.

"Perfect!"

She cleaned up the mess then walked in the bathroom for shower. After shower, she slipped into her pajamas and shirt, then walked to her bed and sat. Before lying down, she opened the drawer of the table beside her bed. Inside the drawer was a small box. She took it and opened. Inside the box was a picture of hers with Tezuka. It was taken during their friendly date in Tokyo Disneyland. It was in a photo frame she made.

"I'll give this to him tomorrow," she said smilingly.

Reika then lay down on the bed and covered herself with the sheet on top as a blanket. She turned off the lamp and closed her eyes with a smile looking forward for tomorrow.

* * *

Nami just finished her lunch. She's now preparing to meet up with her teammate, Sayakam to work for their art project. She wore white printed shirt with a black cardigan, blue denim and converse. She had to hurry up in meeting up in the café where they had to work for their art project. There's no need to meet up with Nakato because they divided the items of the equation they need to solve. The first half will be solve by Nakato while the second half will be by hers and she just finished it this morning. She looked up at the mirror to comb for her hair and tie it into a ponytail. When she put the comb in front of her mirror, she caught sight of a familiar figure in front of Tezuka's gate. She moved towards the window to look it up and confirm who the figure is. She's right indeed, it is pretty Reika Kanzaki looking fabulous as always with her curly blonde hair and girly branded outfits.

She hurriedly went outside of her room and outside of her house to catch up with Reika before someone from the Tezuka household opens up for her. She doesn't know why she wants to catch up before someone opens up for her but she had to. She then reached their gate and opened it to get outside, closed it and walked towards Reika.

"Kanzaki san,"

* * *

Reika just arrived outside the Tezuka household. She clicked on the doorbell. She wore the teal dress, white thin knee socks and gray flats together with a denim jacket, ladies' size. She also clipped her long curly blonde hair on the side with a black hairclip with ribbon style and with shiny diamond-like beads. With her is a black shoulder bag. She clicked the doorbell again then a familiar voice called her. She faced her caller and turned out to be the popular captain of the girl's tennis club, Fuyuzuki, Nami.

She smiled at her even though she can feel the tension between them because both knew that they are vying for the same guy. "Fuyuzuki-san, oh yeah, I almost forgot that you are neighbors."

"And childhood friends, and in fact, very close," said Nami with a triumphant smirk in face.

Upon hearing what Nami just said and seeing the smirk on her face, Reika can feel her smile slowly fading. But before it fades, she smiled at her again.

"I know and I think that's great," said Reika. "Since friends will always be there as friends anyway."

Nami was somehow, hit with what Reika just said. "So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here because Tezuka and I had to make our art project and solve the math equations."

"I see, because I'm about to meet up with my partner for our art project but I'm not sure if he's there because you know that he's a busy individual."

"I know he's a busy man but I know that he's there because he's not the type who back's out on a deal."

Before Nami could say something, the door on the Tezuka household just opened. Tezuka then walked towards the gate to open it for Reika and let her in.

"See… I told you he's here," said Reika, giving Nami a triumphant smile. "Better get inside. Good luck with your art project and have a nice day."

"Thanks, I'll be going now Kunimitsu… Kanzaki san," said Nami, bowing to them and left.

* * *

Tezuka lead Reika on their house. As Reika entered the house, she took off her shoes and observed the house. She was delighted with the interior of the house for, aside from being spacious, it was cozy and the style was very traditional. Straight ahead from the living room looked like a garden.

"Can I see that part" asked Reika.

Tezuka nodded. Then he lead Reika to the garden. Reika's eyes widened. The garden is very pleasant and relaxing to the eyes. From the plants to the rocks to the pond and to all the fishes in it, everything was cool.

"So we have a visitor huh," said an old man. "Introduce us to her, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka bowed at the old man then face Reika. "Reika this is grandfather. Grandfather, this Reika."

"Reika Kanzaki sir," said Reika. "Good afternoon."

"Hello child. Did you know that, except from Nami of course since she is his long time friend, you are the first girl that he introduced to us," said the old man smilingly, walking towards them. "And I'm very delighted to see you."

Tezuka just sighed while the old man laughed. He knew that his grandfather will just tease him if he sees him with a girl. He looked at Reika who was blushing with embarrassment then looked at him. He just gave her an assuring look that everything is fine. She nodded and smiled shyly. Then he saw his mother walking towards her grandfather with a cup of tea.

"Look Ayana, our Kunimitsu is all grown up and even brought a girl here," said Tezuka's grandfather who can't seem to stop laughing. "Well, what can I say, he has a fine taste in choosing the right girlfriend, a very pretty one indeed."

Reika blushed with embarrassment upon hearing the word girlfriend. Tezuka's mother must have noticed because she pinched the laughing old man lightly.

"Oh come on dad, just because he brought her here, that doesn't mean that she's his girlfriend," said Ayana Tezuka then turned to Reika with a smile. "Forgive the old man for jumping into conclusions, darling."

Reika nodded then bowed at Tezuka's mom. "Reika Kanzaki, ma'am."

"Oh come on Ayana, it's obvious, that's were they are heading," said grandfather Tezuka.

"We better go to my room to make our assignments because we are paired together," said Tezuka then pulled Reika with him.

They went to his room. Reika was amazed at how clean and organized Tezuka's room. Tezuka then offered her a chair. Then she sat on the chair offered and put her bag on the table then removed her notebook and magazines she might use for their art project. Tezuka went to pick something he might use from a drawer.

"Hey Tezuka, You have a lovely home, a welcoming mother and a funny grandfather," said Reika.

"Thanks," said Tezuka. "So what are we going to do first? Do our art project or solve the equation?"

"I think we should do our art project first since it's going to be easier than the math," said Reika.

Tezuka nodded then sat on the chair near Reika to start with their homework.

* * *

Nami finally finished with their art project. It took them for almost an hour to finish it. They resumed eating the cake they ordered. She scanned the whole cake shop. This is one of the most famous cake shop in Tokyo and it has different branches in different parts of the city and it was announced to expand in different parts of Japan. She remembered that this cake shop belongs to Reika's mother. Reika's mother was a famous chef and also has a chain of restaurants in the city that are famous as well. Nami and her mother are a fan of Mrs. Kanzaki's recipe book. At the back of the recipe book was a picture of Reika's mother who also happens to be a very beautiful woman. In fact, there's a big resemblance of her and her daughter for she looked like the mature version of Reika. The cake definitely tastes good it really deserves its fame.

Nami and her partner kept on chatting until Sayaka's cell phone rang. Sayaka answered the phone while she just continued eating her cake.

"Captain, I have to go because my boyfriend is waiting for me," said Sayaka.

The two girls waved each other goodbye then Sayaka left. Nami was all alone now and sipped from her cup of coffee. Her mind was filled with a certain bespectacled boy. She felt really jealous of Reika that she was paired up with him instead of her.

"_Of all people, why does it have to be her?"_

"Hey! Fuyuzuki san, what a surprise you're here?" said Fuji carrying a tray with a cake and a cup of coffee.

"Oh, Fuji san,"

"Would you mind if I sit with you?"

"No. What are you doing here?"

"I just came here to grab a piece of cake since this is the best in town."

"Right," answered Nami with a smile that slowly faded.

"Something wrong, Fuyuzuki san?" asked Fuji who just sat in front of her and opened his eyes revealing his beautiful cerulean eyes.

Nami didn't answer. She felt lost while staring into those cerulean orbs. It felt like she was transported somewhere she isn't even aware. She regained her senses when she heard Fuji snap his finger.

"Let me guess, you're thinking about our captain aren't you?"

Nami just smiled. It seems that he is indeed a tensai to be able to see through her.

"What happened?"

"She's being paired up with Kanzaki in our math and art project."

"So that's what's bothering you? I think you shouldn't bother about it that much."

Nami looked at Fuji.

"You shouldn't let it spoil your day. It will just make you old faster and I don't like seeing you down."

Name smiled. "Right and thanks."

Fuji smiled at her then took a sip from his coffee. He then open his eyes revealing his cerulean orbs staring deeply into her green orbs.

Nami felt lost again while looking at his eyes. She can't understand it but she felt like being hypnotized by his beautiful eyes.

"You have nice, long and slender fingers."

Nami blushed at what Fuji just said. "Thanks."

Fuji smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Nami can't help but smile at the tensai. It just felt weird for her how this guy has the ability to make her feel better when she feels down. She can't help but feel grateful towards him and look up to him. The other feeling is that she can't help but admire him for his easy going, cool, calm and gentle personality. The two of them just enjoyed the cake and coffee in front of them while sharing a fun conversation.

* * *

It's almost six o'clock and Reika and Tezuka finished everything they needed to do. Then they cleaned up the mess due to the cutting out from magazines. They really had fun working together even though Tezuka with his usual aloof behavior, admitted to himself that having Reika as a partner was indeed fun. She can tell that Reika can be clever and creative and doesn't want to be a burden to her partner or groupmates which is admirable.

"It was really nice working with you," said Reika smiling. "I think I better go, it's almost dark.

Tezuka nodded. "I'll walk you home."

"Thanks," said Reika.

They went out of the room. When they reached the living room, Tezuka's mother walked towards them.

"Your just in time for dinner and Kanzaki san can stay for dinner if it's alright with her," said Mrs. Tezuka looking at Reika.

"Of course, it's fine with me," said Reika. "I'll just send my mother a message."

"Alright, just go to the dining room," said Mrs. Tezuka giving Reika a gentle smile.

Reika grabbed her phone from her bag and sent her mom a message.

"I'm done sending my mom a message," said Reika, smiling at Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded. "Let's go to the dining table."

In the dining table, Reika felt really shy. She saw a man resembling Tezuka's hair in which she can tell that he is probably his father but Tezuka has his mother's eyes. She can feel Tezuka's grandfather's teasing glances at her. She looked at Tezuka who muttered to her "Relax."

Reika nodded. She then took a bite from the food.

"So how did my grandson pursue you?" said the the old man in a teasing manner.

Upon hearing what Tezuka's grandfather's question, Reika choked. She coughed hard to remove the food being stuck from her throat.

"Kanzaki san, are you alright?" asked Tezuka.

Reika stopped coughing when the thing stuck in her throat was gone. Tezuka offered her a glass of water. Reika accepted his offer and smiled. "Thanks… I'm fine."

Tezuka sighed.

"Oh father, you startled the poor girl," said Tezuka's father.

Reika caused quite a scene during dinner with the whole family but gladly that it ended smoothly. Tezuka's father was really nice to her and even joked her that if ever she really was to become his son's girlfriend, then he'll really appreciate a beautiful nice girl like her for his son. Tezuka's mother was very welcoming as well, telling her that she is welcome to come back anytime to their household and even declaring that she was a fan of the recipes of Reika's mother but his grandfather was really teasing her and his grandson but was still nice. She waved the goodbye and thanked them for being so hospitable and the wonderful dinner.

Tezuka and Reika walked under the night sky with the twinkling stars and the bright full moon serving as their light. The night breeze was cool to their skins. For Reika, this night turned out to be memorable and romantic, if only the other one feels the same. The two passed by on a park. Reika refrained from walking which made Tezuka wonder. Reika then sat on a concrete chair under a tree and looked on the pond in the middle of the park. She can see the reflection of the twinkling stars and the bright full moon on the water and she was amazed.

"The night is so beautiful, don't you think Tezuka" said Reika with a beam in her eyes.

Tezuka walked towards Reika and sat beside her. Then he looked at Reika's eyes then looked at pond and the night sky. "Yes, it is beautiful."

Reika looked at Tezuka smiling. "Thanks for the dinner. Your mom is a good cook and you really have a wonderful family."

Tezuka can't help but be stunned when Reika smiles at him. He just sighed and stood up. "Thanks… I think we better take you home because it's getting late.

"Right," answered Reika then stood and the two continued walking.

* * *

"Thanks for bringing me home," said Nami, smiling at the tensai who just brought her home. "I really had a wonderful time with you."

"I'm glad that you had a wonderful time with me, Fuyuzuki san," said Fuji with his trademark sweet smile.

Nami can't help but have fun with Fuji's company. He is smart, handsome, charming and cool and a lot of girls would really love to be with him and with that, she feels lucky to be able to be close friends with the dashing genius. And she can't understand either why she felt like dreaming when she sees his amazing cerulean eyes and why she can't help but blush and feel like her heart is beating wildly when he told her that she has nice fingers.

"I better go Fuyuzuki san, goodnight," said Fuji then started walking.

"Uuhmm… Fuji san," called Nami. "Just call me Nami."

Fuji turned to face Nami and his eyes opened, revealing his cerulean orbs making Nami feel like dreaming again. Then Fuji smiled again. "Then just call me Shusuke."

Nami smiled at the tensai and nodded. Fuji waved his hand and turn his back and resumed walking.

* * *

Tezuka and Reika finally reached the Kanzaki household.

"Thanks a lot Tezuka," said Reika, beaming sweetly at the bespectacled boy.

"Goodnight Kanzaki san," said Tezuka.

"Wait, I have a favor to ask," said Reika.

"What is it?" asked Tezuka, looking quizzically at the girl in front of her.

"Just call me Reika," said Reika. "Since we're friends right? So I think it's okay for us to call each other on our first names. That is if it's fine with you because it's fine with me if you call me on my first name and I want to give you something."

Reika handed Tezuka as small box. Tezuka then opened it. Inside was a small picture of them together in a picture frame.

"I just made that picture frame myself so I hope you'll like it," said Reika. "The picture was taken during our friendly date at Tokyo Disneyland."

Tezuka looked at Reika in a surprised expression. He then gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Tezuka was amazed at Reika's surprise gift. He really appreciated the gift even though his face didn't show it.

"You may call me Kunimitsu," answered Tezuka who beamed lightly at Reika but faded very fast that Reika failed to notice. "Thanks for the gift.

"Thanks," said Reika. "Goodnight Tezuka, or should I say, Kunimtsu."

"Goodnight Reika," said Tezuka who started walking as Reika entered the gate of their house.

Reika went straight to her room as soon as she got inside their house. She really have that happy smile that doesn't seem to fade. She then opened the window and looked at the night sky. She will always remember this night in her entire life.

* * *

Whew! this is one long chapter. Hope you like this one coz I really did my best. Please review coz reviews motivate me to write. Thanks and enjoy this chapter.


End file.
